


First Dates

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Thirteen and Rose return to New Earth.





	First Dates

Rose reached out lazily, took hold of one of the Doctor’s hands and twined her fingers with hers. She inhaled, closing her eyes.

“Apple grass,” she murmured. “This takes me back.”

The Doctor turned onto her side to face her and kissed her forehead.

“Our first date,” she whispered. “Remember?”

She stroked Rose’s hair. It looked different, slightly darker, honey-toned rather than bright blonde. Rose herself, older now but no less lovely, in full bloom. She lost herself in the hazel depths of her eyes.

“Honey,” she murmured. “You smell of honey. And hyacinths.”

Rose’s smile widened and, unable to hold back any longer, the Doctor leaned in and kissed her. A fraction of a second later, Rose kissed her back, eyelashes tickling her cheek as their tongues softly wrestled. She could feel Rose’s nipples against her own, hardening beneath the thin fabric of her dress. Time itself seemed to contract down to this: two lovers, kissing on a grassy hill, beneath the fading daylight of New Earth. 

The Doctor’s breath hitched as she felt Rose’s thigh slide between hers, a frill of floral cotton riding up to expose her pale skin. Rose took the Doctor’s face between her palms and kissed her. The Doctor’s face flushed as she detected Rose’s scent, musk mixing in with her sweetness. She slid her palm down from Rose’s flank, across her abdomen.

“You OK with this, Rose?” she whispered.

Rose took her hand and slid it downwards in answer, down and down, until the Doctor’s palm rested against her cotton-covered mound. Her eyes were as bright as the moon.

“What do you think, Doctor?” Rose said, her smile turning wicked.

The Doctor smiled back at her as she pulled back the cotton and slid the pads of two fingers inside, and gasped as she felt Rose’s wetness. She caressed Rose’s erect clit with slow, loving strokes, lengthening and teasing as Rose’s breath hitched and her back arched against the warm grass.

She leaned forward and kissed Rose harder as her heavy breathing turns into moans, gently sliding two, then three long fingers inside her pulsing heat. She bit her lip as she watched the spreading ecstasy on her lover’s face, her hand a fulcrum that Rose rocked on, chasing her bliss. Adding a fourth, she watched in wonder as Rose thrust up against her.

“Doctor…” Rose gasped, “I…need more, I’m...I’m gonna come…”

The Doctor bent down and kissed her.

“Then come, my love. Come for me.”

She curled her fingers upwards, her face breaking into a delighted smile as Rose rotated her hips and screamed, pussy gushing hard against her fingers, writhing with aftershocks on the grass beneath her. Finally, her body calmed and she slumped backwards, the Doctor catching her and gently lowering her as she slid her hand from her spent body.

“Well,” said the Doctor, “you seemed to enjoy that.”

Rose hugged her tighter, their lips almost touching.

“Your turn, next. And I always love it, with you,” she murmured.

“Even though I…?”

Rose extended a forefinger and held it to the Doctor’s lips.

“Makes no difference to me,” she said. “I love you, Doctor.”

“Rose,” the Doctor whispered, “Oh, Rose. Rose Tyler, I love you, too.”


End file.
